Falling Wolf
by Dimitri Darkson Makros
Summary: Scott McCall, the True Alpha The last Alpha. After Alison's death he was overwhelmed by grief. His wolf put him in a self induced coma to cope with his pain and move on. Waking up, he's in a new world. Aliens have wiped out most of humanity. Worse yet, no signs of the supernatural world. But that's nothing, especially considering that he finds his mate the hybrid Lexie Mason...
1. Chapter 1-He'll Be Back

**So, my first story that I've actually posted in years…fuck. So, this is an idea that came to me after watching the finale of Falling Skies. This story takes place a little before season 4 of Falling Skies but begin with the ending to season 3B of Teen Wolf. It's focussed mainly on Scott, I may include other TW characters as I go. However know that I'm about to begin Sixth Form College, and won't update often. I am also prone to dropping stories before finishing them. But here goes anyway.**

**Chapter 1-He'll be Back**

_It's over._

That's all he could think. Or rather all he wanted to think about. He wanted the relief he usually got with a win, like in lacrosse when they kicked the other teams ass and the crowd went wild. He lived for that feeling, that feeling of being invincible.

_Invincible._

He was that physically. Emotionally…well he was as soft as warm butter. Easy to cut through.

_Like __**It **__Cut through Allison._

He felt his breathing quicken, his claws grow, his eyes burn with the power of an Alpha. He heard them call his name. Stiles, Lydia, Kira…they stood next to the body of the fallen Alpha, his head rested in the arms of his twin. Hell, even Derek looked at him with some concern. He just shook his head.

_I need to get away, I need to breathe._

The emotions in their eyes seemed to drown him. He needed to run. He looked to Stiles, his closest friend.

"Scott…?" He croaked out in confusion. He didn't understand what was going through his friends head, a foreign feeling to him. The two of them always knew what went through the others mind.

Then the red faded and he saw the clear brown of Scotts eyes, and then he knew. He knew what the other was asking him. Because he couldn't leave his brother without knowing it was okay.

So Stiles smiled, lowered his head and took a breath to gather his emotions, looked up and nodded.

"Go." He said, barely holding back the tears in his voice." It's okay man, I get it." He added jokingly," just not too long okay?"

The Alpha smiled, then vanished like smoke. The lone human blinked, wiped his teary eyes then turned to Lydia who had an open mouthed look of confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked demandingly.

He sighed, and open his mouth to speak but Derek answered for him." He set him free." All eyes turned to the once Alpha and he bowed his head." He needs to do what he has to do." He gave them a small and rare smile." He'll be back though."

_He better be, _Stiles thought, looking in the direction Scott had gone and hoping his friend hadn't made a huge mistake.

He ran for hours on end. He didn't know how far he went. He reckoned at some point he passed by Dallas, Texas. After a day he passed Atlanta, he recognised it after watching the Walking Dead. He finally stopped when he reached somewhere in South Carolina.

He stopped dead in the road, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He couldn't help but laugh at what he felt. Sure his lungs were burning like he'd swallowed lava and his legs ached with pain greater than anything he'd ever felt…but he didn't care. He got out, far away from Beacon Hills and it's supernatural bullshit that he dealt with on a daily basis. Then he remembered…Allison. He sighed.

_Can leave the place, can't leave the memories._

Everything seemed to hit him at once, though he knew what order they came in.

First was the memories, him and the young Argent from their first kiss to their last and everything in between;their love making, their sneaking about, their nearly killing each other…the first time they said their 'I love yous'.

Then came the raw emotion that carried those memories, pain and happiness, love and anger. He felt the rage at the Nogitsune as equal to the joy when Allison first kissed him and the fear of discovering his wolf status.

Then came the physical feelings. The pain all over his body amplified by everything else running through him. And worse was his True Alpha spirit seemed to want to mix that all into one.

And that one came out as a roar, speaking volumes beyond comprehension. Little did he know that roar was Heard from LA to Vancouver, waking kids up in their sleep as their eyes widened in fear and calling for help cause they though the big bad wolf wad out to get them. In Summerville Massachusetts a certain Mason child also awoke but didn't feel fear at the noise, only curiosity and what creature could make a sound so threatening yet so full of pain.

Scott McCall knew none of this. He only knew the roar made him feel good. Then he felt tired. Logic told him to find a motel, his wolf told him to find somewhere in the woods. He listened to his wolf.

Half an hour later in was curled up in a cave, fully transformed into the beast form of legend. He thought nothing of falling asleep that night. After all he knew he was going to wake up. But what he didn't know, was when.


	2. Chapter 2-Run For Your Lives

**Chapter 2-Run For Your Lives**

_**A fair bit later…**_

The smell was what finally woke him up. It was a mix of different smells actually. It was burning rubber, burning wood, burning flesh…the whole world could be burning for all he knew. He released a deep breath, one he felt like he'd been holding for months or years even. His eyes opened, then closed just as quickly, the light so blinding he was sure a voice was about to tell him it was his time.

He stretched his legs, then groaned as nearly every bone in his body creaked from the stiffness. He waited a few seconds, then opened his eyes again. The light was still bright against them, but after blinking a few times it began to dim. Eventually he could see perfectly the light was in fact the sun, reflecting off the rainfall on the forest he saw outside the cave.

_Where am I?_

Last thing he remembered was roaring. He raised a hand to rub his head and found the movement took a lot more out of him than usual. Like a **lot **more. It seemed that he hadn't in fact rubbed his head but lifted a bag of four dozen bricks (which even as an Alpha was hard).

As his mind began to clear from the fog of draughtiness he began to take notice of things. For one, he was naked. For a second he panicked not quite ready for the world to see his bare ass and junk. He let out a breath of relief when he saw his clothes neatly tucked into a pile and stuffed into a large crack in the cave wall.

The second he noticed as he dressed. Along with his achy muscles, or rather his achy body, his stomached felt like a bottomless pit and not in an 'I could eat all day and night and be fine' kinda way. On further thought, he did recall he hadn't exactly been eating much with the whole 'evil spirit' shenanigans.

Thirdly was the forest. He began to walk out of the cave he was in and realised then he was on a slope with an overview of the whole forest. From where he stood it didn't seem to end. Which, for the Alpha in his current state, was not good news.

He groaned, knowing he'd have to go down anyway so he began his long trek back to some form of civilisation. As he neared the bottom he was hit with a final realisation, one that had him shaken to the bone.

With a shaky voice he spoke his fear." My dad's gonna kill me."

Despite having asthma back before his turning, Scott was more often than not outside in the woods with his best friend. It was always the young Stilinskis hope to one day find a body in the woods or something equally as gross or creepy, until they did and their lives became a living nightmare. Still walking in the woods felt like such a common everyday activity to him. Even as he walked around in the unknown woods, no food or water nor any signs of nearby towns or city, he felt comfort in the surroundings of nature.

He walked for a good half an hour before stopping, his breathing erratic. He was seriously beginning to regret leaving Beacon Hills. He lay down against a nearby tree, allowing his head to fall back so he was looking directly up. With his wolf eyes he could see perfectly how the light touched every leaf, every drop of water. He wondered if he could see further. Maybe even beyond the blue sky and into space; asteroids and planets and satellites and-

His eyes widened with realisation.

"God I'm such an idiot." He reached into his pockets grumbling," Could've been out here for weeks, maybe google maps can get me out of here..."

Finally he found his phone, power off. He held down the power button and waited for the screen to light up. When he did, he frowned seeing as it had barely any charge and no signal. He put it down gentle and tried to think back on the other night, how he'd gotten so far. Nothing came to mind. He decided sitting down wasn't going to do him much good and decided to carry on in the direction he'd been heading in previously.

The further he went the darker the forest seemed to become, like all hope in the world had been lost. Scott shrugged off the uneasiness he felt and pushed on harder, until he came to the top of a tall hill. From where he stood he swore he could see a town in the distance. From where he stood, it looked to be about nine or ten miles. For a well fed and fully hydrated Alpha that would take about fifteen minutes. In his current state, another couple of hours.

"Beats a night in the woods." He muttered, and yet again began to walk. If he'd have looked a little closer though, his eyes might have seen the form of a green being on top of one of the roofs. He might also have seen the writing on one of the larger buildings walls; 'Run for your lives'.

It was by the time the sun was coming down that an utterly exhausted Scott McCall began to wonder if he'd truly seen a town or if that might have just been his imagination. Still he kept going, repeating a mantra in his head; left foot, right foot, left foot, right food.

"So hungry!" He groaned then coughed violently from his dry throat and croaked, "So thirsty!"

In his head he could Stiles' patronizing voice, _Oh wow Scott, brilliant idea! Tell Treebeard and friends that you need food and water_ cause _that'll help! You know what maybe they can stop on at the Shire and get you some stuff_.

The sarcastic voice in his head seemed so real he could swear that Stiles was standing right next to him.

_Look Scott, don't waste your energy on complaints that nobody's going to hear. What you need to focus on now is keep going._

He would have chuckled but that would just start another round with Stiles-in-his-head. But to be fair, his subconscious made a good point. So he didn't speak…for about ten minutes till a branch fell on his head. He said some…colourful things.

Eventually the sun was down, and a crescent moon occupied the sky in its place. He stopped where he stood and figured there was no point carrying on further that day. Then he breathed in the air, and caught the smell. His eyes were instantly red, and despite his weariness he had enough energy still to shift into his half wolf form. There was no mistaking that as the smell of death, lots of it. A quick head count of the different scents he could identify came over three dozen. And there was other smells accompanying them; gunpowder, C4, Kevlar…and something bitter like acid mixed with new smells that were entirely foreign to him.

Human instinct told him to run, run far and never look back. He might be the next one to die, but he didn't have to be. Wolf instinct told him to fight and kill, join the bloodshed and embrace the monster within him. But Scott's heart, the part of him that made him into a True Alpha, seem to speak to him.

_You have to help them._

It could be dangerous, could be worse than anything he'd ever faced before. Not to mention a few seconds before he could hardly move a muscle. But with the thought of people on danger, something just clicked in his mind. A switch of sorts, a magic full refuel switch that made him feel invincible.

His legs sprang into action, his claws at the ready and his fangs as sharp as the tip of a danger. He ran through the forest like one of nature's own. His heart beat with excitement, it took some effort to stop him from letting out a howl. He was no longer Scott McCall weary and tired, he was Scott McCall True Alpha and he was ready to save some lives. Whatever the cost.

Within three minutes he covered a distance that before would have taken him ten times longer. That didn't matter though, all he could focus on was the smell. He saw a large gap ahead of him, at least thirty minutes. He did it in a single bound and was reminded of when he had first encountered Malia.

His first sign of the town was an old steel mill that looked to have been shut down year ago, at least thirty years. He would have passed it and been indifferent had he not seen the splash of red. He stopped suddenly and saw that it was, in fact, blood. At least a few weeks old. No body though. That was puzzling. He thought about further investigating, but his heightened sense of touch felt a vibration in the ground, his ears picking up a mechanical sound. It came in beats of two and seemed to be very close.

_Maybe people_, he wondered.

He moved forward, more cautious, now through the thick bushes. He was all too aware of the danger. When his foot came in contact with rough tarmac instead of soft dirt or grass he paused. He realised he'd come to a road, to his right it was open and empty and too his left was an old garage. From there was where the noise came from.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp._

He slowly began to approach the building, listening for any heartbeats. He found none, which cause him to frown. The sound got closer.

"What the hell is that?" He question aloud.

Then he saw what was making the sound, and he was wide eyed in shock. What stood before him was a tall mechanical being, its eyes glowing blue directly upon him. He'd never seen anything like it before, all he knew was that it definitely wasn't alive.

There was a second of reaction time, that seemed to last an hour between them, as both machine and wolf were confused by the others presence. Scott could only wonder where this machine had come from, what its purpose was, were there more…too many questions and very little time for answers.

The A.I within the mech found the new life form to be…intriguing it supposed was the best description. For one, it had claws. Another where it's eyes, and its canine teeth. It had to assume the being to be some type of mutant or super soldier. Logic told the A.I that the creature should be captured and studied.

One second the mech stood still and the next it fired two beams, directly at Scott. The young Alpha watched these beams, first out of curiosity then simple because he realised that he could move so much faster than the beams. To him, it was like everything was at half speed. When the beams were a metre away, he simple walked to one side, avoiding the beams altogether.

Though for Scott it looked like walking, to the mech it was as though he's simple blurred from one place to another. Assessing the speed told the A.I that more lethal force would be required to take down the target.

Scott heard a sound, like a comedic sound for suggesting an increase in temperature, from the mech. He looked to the hand where the beam had come from, which was lowered. He then looked to the other, and saw that it appeared to be a missile launcher…aimed at him!

He jumped before the mech shot I's first of five missiles, landing three feet to the mechs left side. He rolled forward, then used the momentum to leap onto the mech, which caused it to begin to thrash its arms around its visor.

Scott looked straight into the mechanical light, and punched straight through the metal as though he was kicking down a sand castle. There was a moment of delay, then the mech stopped, and fell the ground deactivated with the alpha still attached. He pulled his first out, shrugged his jacket, and then panting asked," What the hell's going on?!"

He starred at the mech for hours, his eyes never leaving the beast of a machine. He lay rested against the back of the garage wall, his mind running through different scenarios for an explanation; alien invasion, government experiment gone loose, mad scientist creation…

Eventually he fell asleep, accepting the machine wasn't going to get back up. But his dreams were as strange as what he'd just seen. There was girl, only she wasn't a girl. That's what his mind told him anyway. They stood on top of the mountain, on one side was a land of beauty and prosperity and the other was dark and chaotic. The girl spoke to him.

"You truly are, the most pure of all beings on this world." She giggled, a sound that made his knees give way (or simulated a similar feeling) and butterflies in his stomach. Then she touched his check, and he looked into her clear blue eyes. She whispered to him," Never give in, you're not like the rest of them. He awake with a start, her finals words playing on his mind," You are my Alpha, as I am your mate."

**So, that's the second chapter. Took a little longer to complete than I thought, sorry. Anyways usually at the end of these you get a little bit of info on what's happening or a question about how you the readers reacted. I'm not doing that, simply because I can't think of any questions and I'm undecided where I'm going to take this story. Fret not however, I assure you I will try to take it somewhere entertaining. Maybe Beacon Hills? Haven't decided yet.**

**So yeah, thanks for reading, please leave review, I am open to answering questions if you have any as well as ideas. That's it…ta!**


End file.
